


Man or a Monster

by LuckyLikesLemons



Series: Minyoon Forensic AUs [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Forensics, Heavy Angst, M/M, Murder, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Drama, Stalking, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: Walking home on a lonely night, the only thing on Seungyoon's mind is getting into the cozy warmth of his bed before he catches bronchitis or breaks an ankle on the quickly gathering sleet.What he doesn't know is that there are eyes watching him from the shadows - eyes that track him with intent, eye that belong to a manic, depraved mind...
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Minyoon Forensic AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Are You Afraid of the Dark?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly feel like I'm starting too many projects, but you know what? I don't freaking care. 
> 
> Let me present to you a Minyoon AU which I still haven't completely figured out yet, featuring: murder, angst, yandere, stalkers, blood, evidence, DNA samples, mops, buckets and the National Forensic Service.
> 
> This one's going to be full of dirt, grit and rather disturbing intentions. 
> 
> I'll put up trigger warnings as we progress into this messy chaotic world I've set up, so heed them when I do. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This body of work will draw from a lot of my real life work experience in forensic sciences. I will put up small fact boxes in the author notes of each chapter to explain the terms and methods. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, given how difficult it was to plot. Please comment when you finish reading, I love all my silent readers but I also need motivation to write. 

The wind whistled through the trees, creaking through dying branches and rustling through the dry leaves littering the rugged tar beneath his boots. 

Telephone poles loomed ominously in the dark as the lone streetlamp lighting the road guttered and finally blew out, plunging the street into darkness.

Seungyoon stopped for a minute before forging on, shivering a little in the cold. He was wrapped securely in a windcheater and a thick woollen scarf, but the chill seeped into his skin as sure as poison.

He walked faster, head bowed against the wind. The howling was worse now, a fine sleet starting to drizzle. He cursed under his breath, balling his fists deeper into his pockets.

The last thing he wanted was to get drenched and catch a cold.

The moon was dull and waning, partially obscured by scurrying clouds. The weak light illuminated very little as he turned left into a weed choked alley, soles crunching over broken glass.

_Not_ _too_ _far_ _now_.

The sleet began to fall in earnest, pellets of hail skimming over his exposed face. Treading carefully over patches of fast forming ice, he climbed over the chained gate onto the main road, heaving a sigh of relief as he spotted the familiar rows of houses on each side.

He had only walked a few steps when he stopped abruptly.

_What_ _was_ _that_?

He whirled around, trying to find the source of the noise. He was sure that he had heard right – a skid and a crack – as though someone had slipped and landed hard on the pavement.

The gate looked back at him innocently, locked and bolted with rusted chains.

He must have heard wrong.

Shaking his head, he hurried down the tree-lined pavement. Counting off the door numbers in shivery whispers, he finally came to a stop in front of a rickety white fence, trying and failing to hold in the wildly unkempt garden ensconced inside.

He breathed in a sigh of relief as he fumbled with the keys in the lock, frozen fingers still clenched and stiff from the numbing cold. He blew on them as he let himself inside, firmly latching the bolts and rearranging the draught rugs on the floor.

_Peace_.

_Calm_.

_Warmth_.

He smiled. He was home.

* * *

Not too far away, a figure limped out of the shadows of a shedding maple tree. Brushing the dirt from his knees, he pulled the hood of his coat more securely over his face, hiding his glinting eyes.

Despite the wind and the cold and the lashing rain, there was a smile on his face.

* * *

Follow me on Twitter: [LuckyLikesLemon](https://twitter.com/LuckyLikesLemon)

* * *


	2. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungyoon wakes to despondent weather, unfinished lab reports and what might be an interesting turn of events...

Seungyoon awoke five minutes before his alarm did the honour, shivering and shaking in the cold.

The radiators in his room didn't work very well, but the bed here was more comfortable than the lumpy couch in the living room.

The house that he lived in was largely empty and run down, but it was warm (sometimes) and quiet and most importantly, provided a roof over his head. It belonged to his aunt and uncle, but they had moved to Seoul a few years ago, eager for a promotion and a change in pace. They had let him stay there instead, provided he would take care of electricity and gas bills and do the occasional repair.

He could have easily stayed with his mother in their tiny flat above the shop, but the commute was long and tiring and quite honestly, Seungyoon was sick of the noise and the cramped space.

His alarm triggered as he stumbled out of bed, a disembodied voice that echoed around the hollow walls - 'Wake up. 5:15 am. Wake up. 5:15 am. Wake up.' He sighed as he switched it off and made his way towards the bathroom at the end of the corridor.

He thought about all the assignments he had yet to complete while brushing his teeth, then remembered the report he had started yesterday at the lab. He had meant to finish it last night but he had been too tired and exhausted to do anything besides change his clothes and sleep.

Damn. He had to hand it in today, which meant he had to complete it now before heading to university for early morning classes.

Seungyoon finished washing up and changed into a fresh set of clothes, a pair of jeans with faded dye stains that he had worked hard to remove with bleach and an oversized linen shirt that managed to obscure his somewhat thin and lanky frame and the fact that he was losing weight.

The kitchen was a small area with linoleum tiles, a granite countertop and built in cupboards, decorated in a simple theme of black and white. The fridge was filled with a meagre range of fruit and vegetables, boxes of his mother's kimchi and cartons of milk that he used to make homemade yoghurt. The side shelf were stocked with various antibiotics and culture ingredients that he needed to make substrates, as well as several chemicals that required to be kept in cold storage.

In the corner was an industrial sink with a deep basin and draining board that he used to clean and prepare samples. His light microscope and dissection scope were kept underneath the window next to the potted crotons. He spent a lot of time here with his slides, specimens and personal projects.

The kitchen also had a small table and a folding chair that he set up when he had work to do. Now it was littered with textbooks and study notes. A half empty teacup had left a perfectly round stain on his homework for bioinformatics.

Seungyoon rubbed his eyes tiredly before settling down at the table, pulling out the incomplete lab reports from his eco bag that he had thrown unceremoniously on the floor the previous night.

He was just finishing up the last few sentences on toxicological analysis when his phone rang.

**Incoming call: Big Mama ❤**

'Yes, ma?'

_'Sorry sweetheart, did I wake you up?'_

'No, I got up an hour ago. What is it?'

_'Oh, it's nothing, I was wondering if you would come home today. It's been a while since you last visited.'_

'Ahh, I don't know. I have classes till 4 and then work at the lab till 7. Changsik hyung said he wanted to talk to me about my thesis topics today. I'll come over after if I have time.'

_'Okay. Don't work too hard, baby. Are you eating well?'_

Damn. He hated lying to his mother but he didn't want to worry her either. He distinctly remembered the numbers on the scale when he'd checked his weight at the anatomy lab yesterday, and they had been significantly less than usual. His dining habits had become erratic recently, and most of the time, he simply forgot to eat. What was he supposed to say?

'I've been very busy lately, so I haven't had time to eat properly, but I'll do my best to eat more.'

_'Alright. I just worry about you, more now that I can't see you everyday. Take care of yourself, Yoonie. Try to visit today, I'll make your favourite for dinner.'_

'Bye, ma.'

Seungyoon smiled as he ended the call. University and thesis work was stressful, but talking to his mother was always therapeutic. He felt guilty that he couldn't visit her more often these days, but she understood and never made too much of a fuss about it. He was really lucky to have her.

Time to make her proud, he thought as he gathered his reports and zipped his bag. He slurped up a container of yoghurt while revising for a test on medicinal chemistry in fourth period, then grabbed his coat and hoodie before locking and latching the front door.

Peeling a persimmon, he headed out onto the main street, breathing deep lungfuls of bracing winter air.

A ping went off, and Seungyoon pulled out his phone, a little surprised. It was only 6:30, too early for any texts from classmates. He had precious few friends who were awake before 7, and his mother always called.

**New Message: Changsik Hyung** ✨

_Come to lab 6 before class. I have something to discuss with you._

His eyes widened. Changsik hyung texting? That was rare. He wondered if it was something important.

> On my way Song-sshi. What is it?

_A new case._

* * *

Follow me on Twitter: [LuckyLikesLemon](https://twitter.com/LuckyLikesLemon)

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a stressful and difficult time, so my updates will be erratic. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small introduction to set the stage for further events. My chapters may be a bit on the short side compared to other writers here, but this is my style and I believe in minimum words and maximum impact. 
> 
> Honestly, I only put these stories up to share with all of you. I'm not asking for much, just your thoughts on each chapter as we progress. How did this chapter make you feel? What do my words mean to you? What are looking forward to seeing? I'd like to know all of it. 
> 
> Your encouragement and cheer means more than you might think, so please, go ahead and comment. It doesn't matter if your language is flawed, I will love it all the same ❤️
> 
> Come talk to me on twitter!


End file.
